gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Future Of Gaming/Was i part of something great?
is- is anyone here? I dont know where i am, i arrived in this weird place after stumbling in the macmillian estate... This place looks so familiar, yet i dont remember one bit of it. Though i dont remember it always being nighttime. Im.. at some sort of campfire. Theres someone right next to me, he seems to be making a journal. His name is... benedict baker? I swear ive heard about him in some sort of video game. "Hears the entity claiming someone" What? What was that? "Runs over to find the macmillian estate, with some humans in it running from a certain killer" What is that thing? Why is it killing them? "Hears some sort of sting" "gasp" huh? "Looks to the right to find out that exact same "thing" is staring at him" Oh no... i gotta get out of here. "Runs back to campfire" Man, what was that thing? That is what i call the entity. Benedict? When did you start talking? The entity is an all powerful demon monster that lies between reality and imagination, he creates realms to throw a killer and some survivors into it and make the killer try to kill survivors while survivors try to escape. He feeds off the emotions of the survivors and killers. So they die? Well, yes, but they wake up in the campfire when that happens. Well im not worried, should be a cinch to escape when i fully understand the layout of each of the realms. That is not possible, the entity tries to replicate the actual location, but never quite gets it right. Therefore the realms are random each trial. Wait, upon being pulled here, are we dead in real life? I havent figured that out yet. Okay, okay. This is not a time for a Q&A, i have to find out how to defeat the entity. We are already stuck here. And the entity creates these worlds, so dont you think we will die if we collapse this place? The entity lies between reality and imagination, we might have a chance for everyone captured by the entity to return to the real world. Wouldnt that be a risk? According to what i found out, the entity controls everything EXCEPT the killers and survivors. Upon defeating the entity we all might spend the rest of our lives in a complete void with everything gone except what the entity didnt create. This realm is destroyed once the entity is defeated, the realm itself will have no choice but to boot us out of it. But what if it dosent? What if it takes us to another dimension? What if we die anyway? Its a risk worth taking, nobody would want to spend the rest of their lives here. Youre right, dying in an endless void is better than dying while being thrown on a hook while the entity stabs us multiple times, being dragged back to the campfire, and rinsing and repeating the rest of our lives. I would rather die once than die an endless amount of times. Ok, so where do we start? "part 2 coming soon" Category:Blog posts